User talk:TEACUP54
Request Umm TEACUP why did you take my name off of the adoption request and put yours it's '''my '''request and besides when I'm promoted I'm going to promote you as well. So there's no need to do that, also I'm going to ask you please not take codes from TAWOG Wiki as I can give you special codes that will be made for this wiki. Ok?---Killer365 *Sorry--- JECZKIE is my brother but if you wan't the wiki you can have it just don't kick me from the sypsop or something... **Don't worry I won't I just wanted to clear this whole thing up, I'm glad that we understand now. So I'm going to go work on some codes for this wiki.---Killer365 **Okay-TEACUP54 (talk) 02:22, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I was thinking after our last conversation last night. You asked me what I do. I am editor, I make templates, I also live in Toronto home to 9story studios, so I do allot of real world studies. I also am a hunter. I undo vandalism, spam and whole lot more. Orion001 (talk) 15:32, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey TEACUP could you come onto chat we need to talk, now.---Killer365 Thank you very much <3 I'm glad to be here~ Janine Fabulosity (talk) 15:18, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Request for help Hi TEACUP. Sorry for the late reply, but I didn't notice your request until now, because you put it at the top of the page, and I'm used to new messages appearing at the bottom of the page. Anyhoo, I see that you figured out how to customize the badges that appear on a user's profile. You also asked for a logo, so I made this: JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 20:36, August 12, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks--TEACUP54 01:47, August 21, 2013 (UTC) hey there i can take take pictures of camp lakebottom videos with my RealPlayer Trimmer and upload them to the wiki Season 1 Don't you think adding Season 1 category is jumping the gun. I mean how those this user know that there will be a season 2. Many shows that comes out during the summer sometimes does not make it to a season 2. A few are lucky. Orion001 (talk) 01:55, October 9, 2013 (UTC) does armand really own camp lakebottom? i want you to help me delete this page from : http://camplakebottom.wikia.com/wiki/Bite_of_the_Buttquat/Gallery do botttom dwellers and sunny smilers go to school every fall, winter, and spring? DeeBenn (talk) 12:00, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Uses of information Hello! This is an automated meassage from the executive manager at the disney channel wiki. Dear all DC related wikia admins, Hi! Im Chad and I am the Executive Manager at the disney channel wikia. I am requesting that the DC wikia have access to your information on the wikia . This would only include artical information. We are requesting this since we are trying to rebuild our information with alot of inforamtion about shows. We deem this necassary since the information is already out there we just need access. We are also requesting that one DC wikiia staff member have some sort of rights on your wikia. They would be the represenitive and sit in on all the admin meetings at your wikia. In return you would recive all the credit for the information that is on our wikia that we got from yours . And a advertisment for your wikia on our homepage. If you have any questions please contact me , Chad012. Thanks Chad012 disneychannel.wikia.com i was wondering if i can be in charge of this wiki someday DeeBenn (talk) 04:04, November 29, 2013 (UTC) The New VisualEditor on every Wiki DeeBenn 05:33, March 12, 2014 (UTC)DeeBenn Wikia's new VisualEditor was built from the ground up to make all Wikia contributors more successful, whether they're making their first or their thousandth edit. The VisualEditor replaces the existing rich-text editing mode on article pages and retains the ability for all users to use source if they prefer.